Installation of a faucet on a surface such as a countertop or sink generally involves mounting portions of the faucet both above and below the surface. For example, the threaded connection pipe of the faucet is introduced into a hole in the countertop or sink unit from above and a screw nut is screwed on from below while maintaining the position of the faucet. To further complicate the installation, much of the plumbing hardware is in the narrow area that is underneath and behind the protruding sink where there is little space for the installer to maneuver, making the working position very uncomfortable; the installer has to lie on their back with arms extended to reach the location of the hardware. This makes it nearly impossible to hold the plumbing hardware on the sink from above while at the same time pulling the screw nut from below the surface. Consequently, the task is complicated and usually requires either two people or a professional plumber.